Hijo de dios
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Naruto e Hinata no lo soportan más, bajo el maltrato de la aldea y el abandono de sus padres, Naruto contacta con Dios y se reencarna en su hijo junto a Hinata, ¿Lograran traer la paz al un mundo herido por la guerra de los cien años? y ¿Naruto querrá volver al mundo donde no recibió cariño?; godlike Naruto, Rine Sharingan Naruto y mucho más, puede cambiar de clasificación T/M
1. prólogo

**Sé que estoy poniendo demasiadas historias, pero tengo que revisar capítulos y lo siento algunas historias las he perdido completamente al tener un percance con mi ordenador ahora lo digo en mi perfil, pero de momento espero que este fic os agrade**

 **RENUNCIA: no soy dueño de Naruto ni de DXD ni de sus historias originales, eso pertenece a sus respectivos escritores**

* * *

Naruto estaba viendo desde su ventana como anochecía, el estaba solo en su apartamento y estaba muy triste,y muy asustado, se aproximaba la fecha de su cumpleaños, para cualquier niño significaba una fecha de amor y de felicidad, no para Naruto, el chico fue apedreado, molido a golpes, perforado con armas, pinchado venenos, envenenado su comida, agredido tanto física como verbalmente, quemado con fuego, casi ahogado por la diversión loca de los aldeanos, electrocutado hasta carbonizar lo, tantos golpes y tantos insultos cambiaron la mente del muchacho, pensaba en ser Hokage para que le respeten, para que vean que no era un demonio, pero ahora después de diez años de insultos y de Bulling en la academia, no permitía que nadie le tratase como una escoria, pero los profesores de la academia lo enseñaban fatal para que muriese en su primera misión de rango C, sobra decirse que el Sandaime se encaró con los responsables pero el castigo que les dio fue mínimo, el Hokage dijo que era el consejo, no lo podía mantener a raya porque después del ataque del Kyuubi se hizo leyes por parte del consejo que afectaron mucho al Hokage

Era su primer año de academia y pensaba que iba recibir amigos, pero en vez de eso recibió el odio de los niños producto del odio de los padres y se mantuvieron alejados de él por el temor, nunca había llorado en toda su vida, no lo iba a hacer ahora, pero el sentimiento de ilusión quedó completamente destrozado, el aprendió por las malas a no tener ilusiones por parte de nadie en esa aldea

"Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a mi tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo, dame mi pan de cada día, perdona mis pecados, como también perdono al que los hace, no me dejes caer en la tentación y líbrame de todo pensamiento impuro, amen" esa oración siempre le respondía una voz que parecía a la de su madre que le daba calidez y protección y le quitaba de todo pensamiento maligno de toda la aldea, pero no podía entenderla, hablaba en otro idioma totalmente diferente al suyo y no podía hablar con ella

Esta vez sin embargo nadie respondió a su oración como lo había hecho otras veces, y de pronto sentía que esa calidez se iba poco a poco de él dejándolo en completa soledad, sin embargo, una mujer le contestó en su cabeza claramente

"Lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad" dijo aquella voz tan angelical, era de un hombre, pero era suave como el viento, y muy delicado que le devolvió la calidez que necesitaba

"¿Porqué lo sientes?" pregunta Naruto

"Te tengo que dar una muy mala noticia, Naruto-Kun, tu madre no te va a seguir contestando más, lo siento de verdad, ella te abandonó al nacer su hija en el purgatorio con el hombre al que amaba que era tu padre, ambos te querían con locura, pero me temo que te han olvidado, nunca más te van a responder, mi nombre es Michael, y de verdad lo siento mucho" dice Michael haciendo llorar a Naruto todo lo que no ha llorado en su vida

"¿Porqué me dices esto, es que acaso quieres verme sufrir?" dice Naruto respondiendo a la nada y de repente un ángel de ojos blancos con pupila se materializó en frente de naruto

"Yo no quiero verte sufrir, Naruto, es lo último que tu verdadero padre y yo queremos" dice Micahel

"¿Verdadero padre?, ¿A qué te refieres?" dice Naruto con lágrimas aun en los ojos

"Padre nunca olvida a los suyos, y tus padres carnales tampoco deberían pero lo hicieron, escúchame, tus padres eran el Yondaime Hokage, Minato namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, la habanero sangrienta roja de Konoha, esos eran tus padres carnales, tu padre celestial es el mismo dios y tu y yo somos hermanos" dice el Arcángel

Naruto se quedó en Shock por la noticia y lloró bastante más sabiendo que los únicos padres que podían pedir estaban muertos y se olvidaron de él en la otra vida, sus traumas estaban volviendo y su mente se estaba quebrando en odio, Michael vio esto y dijo

"Si quieres que todo tu sufrimiento termine ve al monumento Hokage y ve a la cara del primero, luego espera órdenes de tu padre celestial, no te preocupes te libraremos del sufrimiento hermano" dice Michael yéndose y Naruto corrió a la cima del monte Hokage discretamente sorteando a los AMBU de su vigilancia

 **En la cara del Primero**

Naruto estaba sentado allí y repitió su oración "Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a mi tu reino, hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo, dame mi pan de cada día perdona mis pecados como también perdono al que los hace, no me dejes caer en la tentación y líbrame de todo pensamiento impuro, amen"

Naruto esperó y esperó, nunca perdió la esperanza cuando algo le llamaba hacia el abismo, paso a paso lo fue siguiendo hasta que la voz le dijo

"Tírate" y así lo hizo

"NARUTO-KUN" un grito le llamó la atención pero nunca vio quien era, además ya estaba camino del suelo

 **Con Hinata**

Hinata vio como su amor se tiró por el barranco y no pudo alcanzarlo, lloró de impotencia otra vez al saber que una persona que de verdad le gustaba se tiró al abismo, ella tomó carrerilla y se lanzó también justo cuando su guardia vino

"HINATA-SAMA" dijo el acompañante y se asomó al barranco, vio como los dos caían y como ellos se besaron aun cuando tenían diez años y cayeron al suelo

 **BOOMMM**

Un sonido seco se oyó en Konoha y al instante nubes negras amenazaron por el horizonte al saber que las dos mejores almas en Konoha sucumbieron al sufrimiento de este mundo intolerante de ratas inmundas y murieron suicidándose desde el monte del Hokage, ahora bien quedaba la noticia al Sandaime, la pregunta es quien se la iba a dar, porque ningún AMBU quería dársela, al saber que se fueron y dejaron al niño solo

 **Dos horas después**

Aunque hallan sido llevados al hospital en solo dos minutos, aunque intentaron todo lo posible para mantener a su arma y a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, aunque el Sandaime llegó y depositó toda su fe en los dos chicos, no fue lo suficiente y el médico les dijo

"Lo siento, los hemos perdido a los dos, murieron en la tabla de operaciones" dijo el médico

Hiashi estaba más allá de furioso con los guardias que no protegieron a Hinata y pobre de aquél que echase la culpa al chico porque recibía una patada de Juuken en todos los cojones, al igual que Ko, un guardia que le disgustaba mucho el niño demonio y sufrió de dolores muy intensos

El Sandaime se puso más allá de furioso como Hiashi y ordenaba a todos los AMBU de su lealtad que encontrasen a los culpables de este crimen atroz, cuando no se halló nada el Sandaime simplemente dijo

"Lo siento, Minato, te he fallado"

Se corrió la voz como un reguero de pólvora que Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime y todos en Konoha sufrieron por su pérdida, por la pérdida del legado del Yondaime, cuando llegó a Iwa, estos firmaron un tratado de alianza con ellos por enterarse de como trataban al hijo del Yondaime, todo el consejo firmó con gusto la alianza aunque el Hokage no quisiese, aun así lo único que quería era que Minato estuviese conforme con la aldea

Nadie supo nada de que Naruto e Hinata escucharon todo esto y solo crecieron en tristeza y decepción a la aldea, puesto que nadie se preocupaba realmente por ellos, aun así se les abrió un portal, Naruto dijo

"Esto no ha acabado aun Konoha, recibirás tu juicio y a cada persona se le dará lo que se merezca" dijo Naruto

Hinata solo asintió cuando vio un ángel que se supone que debería ser Michael, pero no, vino otro ser mucho más poderoso, tenía dos alas en las muñecas, en la cabeza y dos en cada talón y doce alas en la espalda tan brillantes que reflejaban toda la luz de ellas, Hinata se maravilló ante la presencia de tal ser y Naruto solo sonrió al encontrarse a su padre celestial

"Padre, he estado esperando mucho para tener este momento, llévame en tu seno, por favor"dijo Naruto arrodillándose ante él, Hinata aun no sabía lo que estaba pasando, simplemente se arrodilló ante él por el poder tan cálido que sentía

EL ser se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó diciendo "No temas más mi hijo, estoy aquí y nunca te abandonaré" dice volviéndose a Hinata

"Tu eres el amor de mi hijo en su vida en Konoha, ¿Porqué no te acercaste más a él para aliviar su dolor?" dice el ser alado

"M-M-Mis di-di-disculpas, he sido muy tímida, además de que mi guardia constante le alejaba de mi diciendo que era una muy mala influencia para mi" dice Hinata en su voz tímida pero luego logró hablarle con valentía al no tener nada que temer a el

El ser alado simplemente hizo una mueca cuando oyó eso pero luego sonrió, la chica era muy pura y el chico era su sucesor en el cielo junto a su hermano Michael, el ser simplemente dijo

"Yo soy el que soy, mis hijos, ya que estáis enamorados el uno del otro no puedo separaros, tu Hinata serás reencarnada por Naruto en un ángel de alto rango por lo pura que eres, tendrás aun el Byakugan y tu Naruto tendrás el Rinne sharingan de esta tierra para saber que solo tu eres mi descendiente sin embargo en vez de ser rojo el fondo será blanco como el byakugan, para que sepas que estás conmigo, sin embargo será rojo si caes en la tentación o caes de mi gracia, entrenar vuestros poderes es vuestra responsabilidad, yo no podré cruzar la linea" dice Dios tristemente

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Naruto conmocionado "padre acabo de conocerte, me hes injusto entonces que justo ahora que tengo la felicidad contigo fuese efímera"

"Lo siento hijo mío, Trihexa se liberó, necesitaba reforzar el sello" dice Dios desprendiendo una lágrimas "No podré estar más con vosotros físicamente porque mi cuerpo fue destruido"

Hinata puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto al apoyarle físicamente

"También os daré la magia de la luz como todo ser alado tiene excepto los demonios, pasad ya jóvenes, mi tiempo se acaba" dice Dios y los dos atravesaron el portal, Dios sonrió sabiendo que su hijo descendiente logrará la paz en su mundo, no pudo en este, lo hará en el suyo, Dios depositó todas sus esperanzas en su hijo, pronto el cielo volverá a unirse y todos vivirán en armonía como el quería

Sin embargo el desapareció, sin poder ver como Naruto conseguía una alianza entre cielo e infierno en solo dos meses

 **Cerca de Kuoh**

Un portal se habrió dando paso a dos seres alado muy peculiares, uno era un chico rubio con alas azules celestes tan brillantes como el cielo del mediodía, y a una chica con seis alas lilas muy claras, ambos estaban en un descampado y observaron la ciudad, la guerra de los cien años terminó dando un pacto que podría terminar en una alianza, pensó naruto, ambos sacaron sus alas y se dispusieron a ir a la ciudad

Rias estaba muy emocionada, hoy habían sacado la última edición de Ichigo Kurosaki venciendo a Aizen, ella no pudo esperar más y arrastro a su hermano al mundo humano para recibir esta nueva edición, la decepción que se llevó cuando la tienda aun no había abierto, su hermano dijo que no se moviese de ese lugar que tenía que hacer algo importante

Rias esperó por varios minutos cuando vio a un chico y una chica con energías sacras muy altas, le pareció curioso que estaban haciendo ángeles de esa edad en la ciudad, aunque el chico la sacó un sonrojo impresionante, era de su edad pero era muy lindo según ella, decidió seguirlos aun así de desobedecer a su hermano de quedarse allí

Los chicos siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en un banco, allí es donde hablaron de que iban a hacer, el chico soltó unas lágrimas que le parecieron de tristeza profunda hasta que la chica lo abrazó, sintió una oleada de celos recorrer su cuerpo, cuando de repente una mano la cogió por el brazo y por instinto ella gritó, le taparon la boca pero fue lo suficiente para que el grito se escuchase cerca de allí

"¿Qué fue eso?" grita Naruto cuando vio que un par de demonios llevaban a una chica pelirroja que le pareció idéntico a los Uzumaki, por alguna razón no podía pensar en ella en nostalgia

"Hinata ve a avisar a Lucifer, están secuestrando a su hermana pequeña, yo iré tras ellos, te comunicaré a donde van" dice Naruto pasándola un comunicador de oreja "¿Sabes quién es?"

Hinata solo negó, Naruto suspiró "Quedate aquí y no te muevas, si un demonio que dice ser lucifer te llama, fíjate en su pelo, si es pelirrojo dice la verdad, yo iré a donde se llevan a su hermana"

Hinata asintió y por si fuese instinto de amante, algo le decía que tenía que compartir al rubio, solo esperaría que esto no traiga consecuencias

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto vio como la chica luchaba para que no la llevasen pero era en vano, los tres diablos eran más fuertes que ella, iba a intervenir pero la subieron a una furgoneta blindada y la furgoneta partió hacia fuera de los límites de la ciudad, Naruto no iba a permitirlo, sacó sus doce alas azules y voló hacia el cielo

La furgoneta estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad cuando torció y se fue a un edificio abandonado, era una ilusión, Naruto con sus ojos lo vio, también vio como los diablos arrastraban a la pequeña que aun luchaba, Naruto se escondió bajo el Totón jutsu (Jutsu de invisivilidad), un regalo de Dios antes de marcharse fue que abrió su Chakra y un movimiento ilimitado de esta energía que le permitía hacer lo que quiera con ella, lo que escuchó realmente lo enfureció,

"Vaya, tenemos a la mocosa de nuestra parte, aunque ha puesto una dura pelea, al final servirá como nuestra venganza contra el Mao Lucifer por hacer eso a nuestros hermanos, nuestro jefe que es un científico sabrá aplicar las medidas para que la chica muera dolorosamente y encima nos dé más opciones para acabar con la fracción de la nueva Satanás, jajajaja" carcajea el demonio

Naruto se puso muy furioso, leyó sobre Orochimaru y el libro Bingo y sus experimentos locos que hacía, de alguna manera les recuerda a ellos, no iba adejar que una nueva se desatase en el infierno, estaba por misión de su padre para hacer la paz y la armonía no iba a permitir que la hermana del Mao Lucifer muriese por solo la locura de estos tipos

Aun con su Totón jutsu se coló en la oficina de su líder en los laboratorios y casi vomita de lo que había allí, y tuvo que tener gran fuerza mental para no volverse loco, animales descuartizados, órganos de caídos de su padre arrancados del cuerpo de ellos, y su peor que no pudo evitar echar la papilla como por ahí dicen, unos monstruos que antes eran demonios que sirvieron a sus amos fielmente ahora no eran más que esclavos mentales al servicio loco de su amo y tenían partes del cuerpo desfiguradas totalmente y con proporciones equivocadas de un humano

Rezó por ellos y por su destino y siguió hasta que encontró a Rias dormida en una tabla de quirófano vestida solo con ropa interior y un hombre muy muy pálido que se parecía a Orochimaru con una sonrisa más grande que su cara, para cuando Rias despertó, lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza de un lado para otro asustada y un señor que preparaba un bisturí

"Oh, estás despierta querida" dice el hombre

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunta aterrada Rias

"Querida, estás en un laboratorio donde se hacen pruebas para ver que puede hacer más fuertes a los demonios, y finalmente he conseguido un sueño que cambia el cuerpo de los demonios a verdaderos monstruos, como un verdadero demonio debe de ser, y tu querida vasa ser el sujeto de prueba" dice el hombre "Te estarás preguntando porque, bueno solo diré que el Mao Sirzench Lucifer asesinó a todas familias y paro mis investigaciones, huí de la cárcel y ahora me vengaré de él experimentando en su hermana, si el suero funciona, entonces estará diseñado para unir la energía sacra y la energía demoníaca en una sola y poder evolucionar como los ángeles, si no funciona y falla te convertirás en un monstruo como los de allí" señaló a unos botes de demonios de clase baja que parecían zombies y ogros combinados

Rias no lo soportó y se puso a gritar ayuda y socorro y empezar a luchar en sus ataduras que Naruto no pudo evitar mantenerse por más tiempo escondido y convocando una lanza de luz disparó a traición contra el hombre que lo atravesó desde el pecho

Rias veía impresionada como el chico que le había atraído estaba peleando por ella y de como vio sus doce alas azules, se impresionó bastante, de como un niño ángel podía tener tanto poder, el hombre parecía resistirse a la luz y empezó a reír

"Vaya, así que un angelito a decidido ayudar a su amante demonio, ¿Sabes que eso está prohibido chico? nunca podrás estar con ella" dice el hombre creyendo que se gustaban, Rias bajó la cabeza sabiendo que eso era cierto y tan solo dios puede cambiar esa ley

"Yo no la conozco, sin embargo no voy a dejar que sufra por solo tu alma corrompida y malvada" dice el ángel rubio

"Bien entonces tu sangre, será mi experimento definitivo" dice el hombre sacándose la lanza de luz y lanzándose a velocidades de vértigo contra el rubio que este solo permaneció quieto

Rias iba a gritar que se apartase pero la siguiente palabra la dejó con la miel en los labios

" **Shinra Tensei (Empuje del dios omnipresente)** "

Todo el laboratorio explotó en una pared imaginaria que Naruto hizo y los tres demonios que estaban debajo les pillaron los escombros y la fuerza de la embestida y murieron

Naruto buscó entre los escombros y solo pudo ver a Rias escondida en un rincón libre de sus ataduras, y ocultándose con sus ropas destrozadas, Naruto se acercó a ella y ella por instinto le abrazó llorando en su hombro por lo que ese hombre horrible iba a hacer con ella, estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que Rias se durmió en los brazos de Naruto, Naruto cubrió Rias con sus alas y le estuvo diciendo cosas cariñosas para que no se alterase más de lo que estaba y acabó durmiéndose, cuando finalmente se durmió, Naruto la cubrió con una manta y despegó con ella

Rias se despertó en pleno vuelo con una manta y una calidez que nunca estuvo presente , cuando miró a la cara de Naruto, a pesar de ser joven, toda la grasa de bebé de la cara se fue completamente dejando ver un bello rostro que brillaba con la luz del sol, cuando Naruto vio que estaba despierta dijo

"No temas, pronto estaremos con tu hermano, no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, es una promesa de por vida" dice Naruto haciendo que Rias parezca un tomate con su cara y su pelo

Desde aquel momento Rias cayó en el amor con Naruto

 **Con Sirzench**

Sirzenchs se turbó cuando no había encontrado a Rias en la tienda de Manga, cuando abrieron y dijeron que su hermana no había estado allí, Sirzenchs se puso como loco ha buscarla cuando detectó la energía de un ángel que aun andaba por las cercanías y a otro que se acercaba, seguramente ellos sabrían donde estaba así que se dirigió a su posición

Cuando llegó solo vio a una chica de diez años con el pelo azul y seis alas lilas muy claras, y le dijo

"¡Dónde esta mi hermana!" dijo a sus espaldas

Hinata se volteó a ver aun adolescente cerca de los dieciocho años y con el pelo pelirrojo "¿Quién eres tu?" pregunta desconfiada, este hombre estaba emanado unas auras asesinas muy altas

"No te lo diré de nuevo, soy el Mao Sirzenchs Lucifer ex-Gremory, ¿dónde esta mi hermana?" grita el Mao furioso

"Aquí" dice una voz, cuando Sirzenchs se volteó, vio a su hermana cubierta en una manta, sus ropas destrozadas y con un sonrojo muy notable apegada a él, solo escuchó decir a Rias que por favor nunca le abandonase y nunca le vuelva a permitir a ese hombre cogerla de nuevo, Naruto se arrodilló en una rodilla y le susurró cosas reconfortantes que calmaron a Rias

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta el Mao con desconfianza y con instinto de que no le va a gustar la respuesta

"Un científico loco iba a experimentar con tu hermana para convertirla en uno de sus secuaces monstruo, la salvé y asesiné a ese hombre junto con todo su diabólico laboratorio, al parecer era un hombre de la antigua Fracción de Satanás" dice Naruto

"¡¿Que Qué?!" grita el Mao

"Su laboratorio estaba en solo dos avenidas más allá y cruzando la calle en el edificio antiguo" informa Naruto "Solo quedan escombros de lo que hice"

El Mao aun desconfiaba del ángel por rencores en el pasado pero escaneó la callé y observó los escombros y los horrores de un laboratorio maligno, el Mao Sirzenchs se inclinó a Naruto y le dijo

"Le doy sinceramente las gracias por haber rescatado a mi hermana, me gustaría poder hablar con usted cuando todo esto haya pasado" dijo el Lucifer

"No te preocupes, siempre estoy al servicio del necesitado" dice pasándolo a Rias pero ella al ver a Hinata se puso un poco celosa y se agarró a él, el Mao veía esto con depresión marcada diciendo 'mi hermanita ya creció y se hizo un novio' cosa que sacó la gota a Naruto, Hinata y Rias, pero aun así no lo soltó

"Venga Rias suéltame" intentando despegar a Rias de él pero ella no se dejaba

Sirzecnhs dijo "Rias estás comprometida ya al heredero de la casa Phenex, así que ahora compórtate tu" no debería habérselo recordado cuando Rias por instinto activó su portal de tele-transportación y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada desaparecieron

"RIAS/NARUTO" grita Sirzench e Hinata a la vez

 **Con Naruto y Rias**

el portal se abrió cerca de una casa, y salieron Rias y Naruto en esa posición comprometedora cuando salió un ángel caído a observar la escena y no pudo evitar decir

"Un ángel de alta cuna y una demonio heredera de la casa Gremory, no se si lo sabéis pero vuestra relación es prohibida por el mismo dios, así que no se niño porque no has caído" dice un caído con un gesto intimidante pero Naruto simplemente se rió cosa que sorprendió al caído pero lo desestimó

"Baraquiel ¿qué está pasando?" dice otro ángel caído que tenía doce alas "detecté que estarías aquí, con tu familia, pero no tenía que detectar a un ángel de mayor rango que yo cuando estaba en las filas de dios"

"M-Mayor rango que tu, no me cuentes mentiras, Azazel" dice Baraquiel asustado "Los ángeles e miden por su poder, se que el chico es fuerte, pero ¿cuantas alas tienes?" pregunta al niño

El rubio se puso serio y mostró sus doce alas azules sorprendiendo a los dos aun con Rias en sus brazos "Rias, sácame de aquí antes de que tengamos un problema" Rias lo intentó pero no pudo, Azazel dijo

"Niños, no os asustéis, he bloqueado todo círculo de transporte, así podemos hablar de manera civilizada" dice Azazel con una sonrisa

"No es por ofender, pero los caídos no escuchan a los ángeles y mucho menos a los de alta cuna como yo" dice Naruto

"Tranquilo, solo quiero confirmar mis sospechas, ¿Eres tu el hijo descendiente de dios?" dice Azazel poniendo nerviosos a todos

"¿Y qué si lo soy?" dice Naruto nervioso

"Tranquilo, solo quiero ver a que nivel está el hijo de dios" dice Azazel haciendo que Rias soltase a Naruto cubierta aun por la manta y este pusiese una posición defensiva

"Azazel, esto traerá una guerra si lo atacas" dice Baraquiel

"Tranquilo solo quiero ver si ese chico esta en mis espectativas, ¿eh, chico, aceptas?" dice Azazel

"¿Qué remedio tengo?" dice Naruto "ah, si, HUIR"

Naruto cogió a Rias y despegó a velocidades que harían a un reactor celoso, pero Azazel es más rápido y cogió al chico y dijo "Tranquilo chico, solo quería ver en que parte de tu poder estabas, pero veo que eres aun muy débil"

Naruto se sorprendió a la facilidad que fue cogido y Rias se asustó y gritó cuando Azazel los tiró al suelo

 **"Saitoonyuu (Nuevo cierre)"** usando sus alas como escudo envolvió su cuerpo con el de Rias que se estrelló en la tierra cuando Naruto dijo "¿quién eres tu?" extrañando a Baraquiel

"Tu obviamente no eres Azazel, **Kai (libereción)"** Naruto liberó la ilusión mostrando a otro caído que Baraquiel le reconoció

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Kokabiel? esto es traición" grita Baraquiel cogiendo a Rias cuando Naruto la dejó en sus brazos

"Así que el fiambre no actúa con vosotros, en tal caso tengo carta blanca con él" dice Naruto

"Vamos mocoso, te demostraré que los ángeles caídos somo los supremos" dice Kokabiel dispuesto a matar al rubio cuando una nube roja lo alcanzó

"Lo he oído todo" dice Sirzenchs, "después de esto quiero tener una palabras con Naruto y Azazel juntos"

Naruto volvió con Baraquiel mientras que Sirzenchs y Kokabiel peleaban

 **Con Naruto**

"Chico, ¿estas bien?" pregunta Baraquiel, con Naruto asintiendo, pero se restregó los ojos, le dolían mucho, Baraquiel cogió al niño y a la niña y los puso a salvo con Shuri y Akeno

Cuando alcanzaron la casa, vieron como su esposa corría en la dirección de Baraquiel para atenderlo cuando vio a los dos niños, Baraquiel dijo

"Rápido pon estos niños en una cama y pon un paño de agua fría en los ojos del niño, algo me dice que lo necesita" dice Baraquiel

Shuri hizo lo que le mandó y pudo a los niños en la cama con Akeno observando muy curiosa, al menos los niños estarían bien

Baraquiel voló al campo de batalla con sus alas dejando a Shuri y Akeno solas con los niños

"Mami, ¿qué está pasando?" decía Akeno con una voz sorprendida

"No lo sé akeno pero este chico necesita un paño de agua fría en los ojos, ya" dice Shuri colocando al niño en la cama y el niño empezó a lagrimear sangre cosa que asustó a las chicas

Shuri le colocó el paño de agua fría para detener la hemorragia, mientras que Akeno estaba con la chica que le estaba explicando lo que pasaba con Naruto, obviamente le dieron ropas nuevas, cuando estuvo vestida, ella llegó a la habitación de Naruto y vio como el propio poder de luz sanador sanaba sus ojos heridos, Rias empezó a llorar por el chico inconsciente y le dijo estas palabras al oído

"Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, por salvarme de ese científico loco y por ayudarme en todo, te doy las gracias, te amo" dijo esto último plantándolo un beso en los labios para sorpresa de Akeno y risas de Shuri, aun no sabía de que raza eran pero parecían ser los dos diablos, que equivocada estaba, el chico despertó y no vio nada por la venda en sus ojos

"¿Rias?" dice Naruto "¿Dónde estamos? agh, me duelen mucho los ojos"

Shuri se dirigió a él esperando que no se alterase, pero antes de que dijese nada el niño se quitó la venda "Detente, vas a abrir tus heridas de nuevo" cuando su sorpresa fue máxima cuando sus ojos estaban completamente sanados y uno de ellos tenía comas en los anillos y era blanco el fondo

"¿Q-Qué es eso?" dice Shuri asustada, y Akeno era muy curiosa

"Esto es una magia ocular muy poderosa, desciende de dios mismo, aun no la controlo bien y es por eso que me sangran los ojos" dice Naruto "lo próximo que aré va a ser descomunal, retira a tu hija y a Rias de aquí, lo que voy a a hacer es acabar con ese caído, para siempre" dice Naruto

 **BOOOOOOM**

se oyó en la entrada y cinco ángeles caídos interrumpieron en la casa, ellos dijeron

"¿Dónde está Shuri Himejima? Oh, ya veo que está aquí cuidando de estos chicos" dice el caído con una sonrisa demente que asustó mucho a las chicas

"Veo que tengo que hacer mucho trabajo, me encargaré de vuestro jefe ne cuanto destruya a estos insignificantes caídos" dice Naruto

"Ja, inténtalo mocoso, solo tienes diez años, además la niña pelinegra pequeña es una caído también" dice el ángel tratando de convencer a este chico de que se les uniese

Naruto miró a Akeno y esta se estremeció "Tienes razón, es una caído" dice asustando a Akeno y a Shuri "pero ella no me ha hecho nada, es más, su madre me ha sanado, por eso se lo voy a agradecer salvando a su hija y a ella de vosotros"

Los caídos no esperaron respuesta y lanzaron sus lanzas de luz, Naruto simplemente las esquivó y formó la suya, lo cual hizo preguntarse Shuri, antes Rias besó a Naruto pero no percibía oscuridad como cualquier otro caído, sin embargo estaba haciendo su propia lanza de luz, lo cual no podía ser también un demonio, solo le quedaba ser ángel, pero que ella supiese la relación entre ángeles y demonios estaba prohibida y el ángel no podría hacerlo con el demonio sin que el ángel cayese, este chico tendrá que aprender de eso

"Vaya así que el chico es un ángel, matémoslo y se creará la guerra que queremos" dice el caído

"Yo no lo creó" dice arroyando la lanza de luz hacia arriba y diciendo **"Kai (liberación)"**

la lanza de luz se fragmentó en ocho que tres fallaron pero las otras cinco dieron en el objetivo al caer asesinando a los caídos

Shuri no sabía lo que estaba pasando y Akeno tampoco, ambas estaban aterradas como Rias, Naruto simplemente dijo "Ahora vuelvo" y desapareció en humo

 **Con Baraquiel, Sirzenchs y Kokabiel**

Kokabiel estaba ganando aun así de ser dos contra uno, Kokabiel estaba a punto de asestar el golpe definitivo sobre Sirzench cuando una explosión de humo lo detuvo

 _"Mierda, aun debo de entrenar con mi energía, es mucha la que tengo, pero me estoy excediendo bastante, y mi cuerpo no lo está soportando"_ piensa Naruto y silenciosamente salió del humo

"Veo mocoso que has sobrevivido al ataque de mis sirvientes, pero has hecho mal en venir aquí" dice Kokabiel

"El único error que has hecho fue el de intentar hacer una guerra y echar todo el trabajo de mi padre a la basura, no deberías haber venido Kokabiel, esto lo vas a pagar muy caro" dice Naruto serio haciendo reír a Kokabiel

"¿Y qué me vas a hacer tu?, he dejado a Baraquiel y a Sirzenchs en mal estado y dudo que un niño pueda superarlos" dice kokabiel

 **"Basho'tenin (atracción celestial de toda la creación)"** dijo Naruto y los cuerpo se Sirzenchs y Baraquiel llegaron a las manos de Naruto luego dejándolos en el suelo dijo "no intervenir" fue la respuesta seca, ambos pensaron que este niño no podría contra Kokabiel, pero nunca jamás esperaron esto

 **"tenshiton : Bigguban (elemento celestial: Big Bang)"** una bola de luz se formó en la mano de naruto y la disparó contra Kokabiel haciendo un zigzag que se paró enfrente de Kokabiel

"¿Esto es to...?" Kokabiel no pudo seguir

 **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM**

Una explosión silenciosa destruyó todo el área no dejando nada que no sea un inmenso cráter por como la explosión sucedió, Sirzechs y Baraquiel sintieron como si sus cuerpos pesasen mucho más **"In'youton: Banbutsu soozoo (Elemento yin y yang: creación de todas las cosas)"** bajo lo ojos impresionados de Sirzenchs y Baraquiel la tierra misma se empezó a formar hasta hacer de nuevo el área destrozada el camino de tierra de siempre

Estaban apunto de hablar pero vieron que Naruto caía y se apresuraron a cogerlo

"Fue demasiado para el niño" dice Baraquiel carcajeándose

"Nunca he visto nada así, será mejor que lo llevemos a mi casa y veremos que podemos hacer y obtener" continua y Sirzenchs asintió

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, se que no estoy siguiendo el canon y he de informar que esta historia no lo seguirá pero tendrá que ver con el canon, no os olvidéis de comentar, aunque esto solo es un historia de entremés**


	2. la alianza

**Bueno, como sé que esta historia también peta lo suyo voy a escribir otro capítulo, lo de petar lo digo en sentido de que esta historia también recibe visitas de los lectores, estoy muy orgulloso de todos mis progresos, lo que tengo que decir es que lo siento mucho por la larga espera que os he puesto pero aquí vuelvo**

 **Renuncia: véase en el capítulo 1**

* * *

Hinata estaba preocupada, estaban en casa de Shuri, cuando de repente un Cadre con ganas de crear una nueva guerra surge y los ataca, estaba mirando los alrededores, Azazel ya había sido informado de esta atrocidad que hizo Kokabiel y la verdad esperaba que estuviese muerto, pero vio como se llevaban el cuerpo de Kokabiel después de transportarlo a algún lugar, alguien debió salvarlo en el último momento para reiniciar sus planes, ya habían sido advertidos todas las razas de como Kokabiel quería iniciar una nueva guerra y todas las razas acordaron reunirse para habar de esto y de la alianza que quería el misterioso serafín que había aparecido de la nada, pero Michael sonreía y dijo que lo iba a comentar cuando tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo todos juntos, Hinata fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando alguien vino y le tocó el hombro, resultó ser Akeno, la hija de Shuri

¿"En que piensas?" dice Akeno

"En todo lo que nos ha estado pasando hasta ahora" dice Hinata

"No sé como ha sido vuestra vida, pero puedo decirte algo, ¿te arrepientes de todo lo que te ha pasado?" dice Akeno

"Para nada, pude estar con mi verdadero amor, después de todo el odio por su aldea, ningún ser es tan fuerte emocionalmente como Naruto" dice Hinata "Creo que por eso lo llaman el heredero a los cielos"

"¿Qué es lo que paso?, no puede ser tan malo verdad" dijo Akeno con unas risas pero luego al ver el semblante triste de Hinata, no pudo evitar sentir temor por lo que le iba a contar

"Naruto ha estado solo toda su vida, según lo que me contó cuando caíamos de un monte entero es que estuvo rezando a sus padres todo el rato para que ellos lo apoyasen en sus arduas pruebas, pero ellos abandonaron a Naruto en medio de las pruebas y el pobre no pudo más y se lanzó por el abismo y ahí fue cuando reencarnamos en ángeles" dice Hinata con un deje de tristeza "no voy a contar lo que le hicieron en esas pruebas, yo considero que teníamos torturas antes de que nos lanzásemos al barranco en vez de pruebas"

"Quiero saberlo" dice Akeno decidida

"No voy a contarlo porque vas a vomitar de lo que nos hacían" dice Hinata decidida también a no contarlo "Akeno eres solo una niña y no estás lista para saberlo, cuando seamos un poco más mayores te lo contaré"

Akeno estuvo insistiendo con Hinata todo el rato, pero nadie gana en cabezonería a Hinata Hyuuga, cuando se lo propone, para cuando Akeno se rindió fue a ver a su padre de sus heridas así como Hinata fue a ver a Naruto que este ya había despertado y tenía un paño de agua fría otra vez en los ojos debido a que el Bigguban y el Basho'tenin dieron mucho de él, él aun seguía con la venda en sus ojos cuando dijo estas palabras

"Hinata ¿donde estabas todo este rato?" dice Naruto, no vio a Hinata por las cercanías de Sirzenchs cuando estaban peleando quizás se ocultó por orden de Sirzenchs, no sabía lo acertado que estaba

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, Sirzenchs me ordenó esconderme porque decía que ese rival era muy fuerte" dice Hinata

"Siento por preocuparte por mi, lo siento" dice Naruto torciendo la cabeza un poco, la verdad se sentía fatal por poner a Hinata en esta situación

"No digas eso, tu nos salvaste como juraste así que no tienes nada de que quejarte como otros que se quejan porque no han cumplido sus promesas, o porque no han podido" dice Hinata confiada, la trasformación en ángel le debió de haberle puesto confianza en si misma

"Eres más bonita con confianza y una sonrisa que tímida y sumisa, ¿lo sabías?" dice Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Hinata "Hinata, quiero que me resuelvas una duda, ¿Kokabiel sigue con vida?"

"Me temo que si, algo que está diciendo que está recibiendo la ayuda de demonios, porque la magia que usó para escaparse del Bigguban era negra como la que utilizan los demonios hechiceros" dice Naruto

Naruto suspira levemente y cuando sintió que ya no le dolían los ojos se empezó a quitar la venda, mostrando sus ojos celestes puros pero aun muy entrecerrados por la luz que recibían, llegaron Sirzenchs recuperado de sus heridas y Baraquiel con algunas vendas

"¿Cómo estas, chaval?" dice Baraquiel

"Mejor, gracias por cuidarme" dice Naruto agradecido

"No hay de qué, después de que salvaste a mi hermana y a la familia de Baraquiel, es lo menos que podíamos hacer por ti, dinos chico, ¿de donde vienes?" dice Sirzenchs

"Es obvio que no eres de por aquí, y mucho menos ser del cielo aunque lleves alas, dinos ¿eres de otra dimensión?" dice Baraquiel

"Lo soy" dice Naruto "e Hinata también, somos de las naciones elementales"

"¿Naciones elementales? nunca he oído ese lugar" dice Sirzenchs

"Es porque es de una dimensión aislada, ¿os puedo contar un secreto sin que lo divulguéis?" dice Naruto, ambos se miraron y después asintieron "Soy el heredero de los cielos junto a mi hermano Michael, yo soy el más joven y poderoso de los serafines"

Ambos se impresionaron pero volvieron a su estado serio, esto no les sorprendía en lo más mínimo con lo que habían visto hoy y es más, El niño fue capaz de crear cosas de la nada como lo había hecho el antiguo dios bíblico con la vida y el universo, ambos no estaban contentos ni un poco con las acciones de sus antepasados, Sirzenchs dijo al final para romper el hielo

"Eso es muy impresionante, pero nos lo creemos puesto que hemos visto tus poderes, no te preocupes, lo guardaremos, también hemos llamado al verdadero Azazel y a Michael para resolver nuestras dudas, aunque con lo que hemos oído, estamos más que conscientes que nuestras dudas han sido disipadas, ¿Como te llamas chaval, no nos hemos presentado correctamente, soy Sirzenchs Lucifer, antiguamente conocido como Sirzenchs Gremory" dice Sirzenchs presentándose

"Yo soy Baraquiel, no tengo apellido puesto que ya sabes que los ángeles solo tenemos nuestro apellido para nosotros mismos, aunque seamos caídos, mi esposa es Shuri Himejima y mi hija es Akeno Himejima" se presenta Baraquiel

"Yo soy..." dice Naruto pero una voz lo interrumpio, reconoció esa voz, era la de su padre pero el no lo reveló

"Revela tu antiguo nombre y después di el nuevo que te puse antes de partir"

"Yo era de nombre Naruto, pero ese nombre ya no significa nada para mi por cuestiones personales, mi nuevo nombre es Izunel" dice sorprendiendo a Sirzenchs y a Baraquiel por un momento, pero no a Hinata puesto que ya se lo esperaba por la traición de sus padre, Sirzenchs iba a preguntar pero cuando vio el dolor y el abandono en sus ojos junto a Baraquiel, ellos guardaron silencio

"Y yo soy Hinata" dijo ocultando su apellido como Baraquiel

"Un placer conoceros" dice Sirzenchs y Baraquiel cuando llegó Shuri con Akeno y Rias, Shuri informó de que Azazel y Michael ya estaban aquí y todos salieron afuera

Michael había venido solo puesto que Gabriel estaba muy ocupada y no recibió la plegaria de Naruto, en si se alegraba de que alguien les ayudaría con esto, puesto que era muy cansino encargarse de todo esto el solo

Azazel por otra parte estaba nervioso ya que un nuevo dios bíblico estaba naciendo y no sabía como afrontarlo

"Muy buenas" saludó Sirzenchs de forma infantil que hecho la gota a todo el mundo pero ya que no tenía a grayfia que lo manejase ahora podía comportarse todo lo infantil que quería

Rias por otra parte no abandonaba el brazo derecho de Izunel (AN: voy a llamar así a Naruto de ahora en adelante) mientras que Hinata, celosa por las acciones de la pelirroja, no abandonaba el brazo izquierdo de Izunel mientras los adultos reían excepto Sirzenchs que tenía una mirada pensativa para luego reír de forma misteriosa

"No cambiarás por lo que veo, ¿verdad Sirzenchs?" dice Michael con una sonrisa amable

"Por supuesto que no, al menos por ahora, mi esposa no está aquí así que puedo comportarme todo lo infantil que quiera" dice Sirzenchs miestras todos miraron con cara de palo a Sirzenchs que había admitido que se comportaba así por su pura diversión

"Dejando esto de lado, supongo que el niño es el hijo del dios bíblico" dice Azazel

"Estás en lo correcto, mi nombre es Izunel" dice el niño

"Vaya, aunque estés intentando enmascarar tu poder siento como que eres un dios en miniatura" dice Azazel

"¿Tan malo soy enmascarando mi aura?" dice Izunel

"Para nada, es que yo soy muy experimentado, para estos casos" dice Azazel

"Lo que sea, debo comunicaros que Kokabiel, sigue vivo" dice Izunel seriamente

Sirzenchs y Baraquiel se quedaron sin palabras, ambos no atinaban a decir nada esperando a que se explicase

"Es muy fácil, el muy gilipollas utilizó una técnica espacio temporal para salvarse junto a algunos de sus agentes traidores, la verdad, no esperaba que estuviese vivo, descargué casi toda mi fuerza en intentar matarlo" dice Izunel abriendo los ojos a todos los presentes

"De eso ya nos encargaremos, intentemos hablar de la alianza que proponías tu y Sirzenchs junto a Azazel" dice Michael

"Sobre eso" dice Naruto serio "debo decir que Sirzenchs ha estado pensando en ello últimamente, y debido a la risa misteriosa que nos ha dado, ¿porqué no habla él primero?" dice Izunel

Todos miraron a Sirzenchs que se quiso explicar

"Todo comenzó con un contrato de matrimonio, yo tenía planeado junto a mis padres el tener las casas Gremory y Phenex unidas, pero debido a las circunstancias, el maldito Phenex expresó sin ningún remordimiento alguno que quería a Rias con experiencia en la cama pero que sea virgen, ¿Sabéis lo que quiero decir, no?" todos miraron con cara de palo y algunos asqueados de ese comportamiento mientras que Rias apretó más el brazo de Izunel en un intento de consolarse, todos miraron muy tristes el hecho, Sirzenchs continuó "Sea lo que sea, no podía deshacer el contrato cuando ya se envió a los otros tres Maos y estos lo firmaron diciendo que sería una gran oportunidad de crear súper diablos con el poder de la destrucción y con los poderes de un fénix, hicimos una votación y me quedé solo al saber que mis otros tres compañeros votaron con seguir, así que ni mi padre ni mi madre ni yo podíamos hacer nada, tan solo consolarla"

"¿Y eso en que nos concierne?" dice Azazel recibiendo asentimientos de todos

"Quiero romper este contrato" dice Sirzenchs sorprendiendo a Rias "quiero que mi hermana sea feliz, incluso si es parte de un harem, no me importa, no quiero que se case con ese maldito degenerado del Phenex si no quiere"

Rias se sorprendió bastante, ella pensaba que su hermano quería seguir con este contrato al igual que sus padres "hermano, padre, madre" musitó ella

Izunel se quedó pensativo al igual que los otros, parecía que querían saber a donde iría Sirzenchs con esto, pero dijo "nosotros, Sirzenchs, no tenemos ni voz ni voto en estos asuntos, somos de otra especie y sabes de sobra que algunos demonios incluyendo a Adjuka, no les gustan los ángeles"

"Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirte esto" dice Sirzenchs con una pausa y muy serio "Quiero solidificar la relación de cielo e infierno haciendo que Rias y tu os caséis, me da igual si tienes un harem o no"

Todos ampliaron sus ojos a la propuesta de Sirzenchs, no esperaban eso, aunque ya sabía a donde iba, Izunel se quedó mirando a Hinata y a Michael, para su sorpresa, ellos asintieron y dijo

"Muy bien, Sirzenchs, aceptaré esta propuesta solo por hacer el bien a tu hermana" dijo Izunel, Sirzenchs no aguantó más y se hecho a las piernas de Izunel llorando a lágrima viva

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" dice Sirzenchs volviendo a ser infantil sacando la gota a todos

"Por mi parte, yo también quiero solidificar nuestra alianza devolviendo las excálibur que robó Kokabiel más las espadas que robamos en la gran guerra" dice Azazel "a cambio que me deis el Sacred Geard de la linea absorción, veréis, tengo intención de anular la voluntad de Vritra y así desbloquear el poder de esos Sacred Geards al completo"

Izunel desconfiaba de Azazel, pero vio él como Michael que no tenía malas intenciones y lo que decía era la verdad, así que sin más Izunel y Michael aceptó

"Pues que así comience la alianza de las tres fracciones, nos reuniremos en la academia Kuoh dentro de siete años" dice Izunel y todos se marcharon quedando solo Sirzenchs, Rias, Baraquiel y su familia, Izunel e Hinata

Rias, Sirzenchs, Izunel e Hinata se marcharon a sus respectivos lugares, mientras se despedían de sus nuevos amigos, Izunel se alejó no sin antes decir a Rias en el oído

 _"No te preocupes, todo, saldrá bien"_ dijo alejando las preocupaciones de Rias y dejándola con un gran sonrojo en la cara

* * *

 **Y aquí se termina por la simple razón de que dentro de poco subiré el capítulo 3 más extenso, no os preocupéis que después de que actualice las dos historias que tengo de 'el nuevo Kurama' e 'hijo de los dragones' volveré a poner un capítulo de esta historia, hasta ahora os ruego paciencia, lo siento mucho por la larga espera, no os olvidéis comentar**


	3. Justicia en Konoha

**Renuncia: véase capitulo uno**

* * *

Después de que Izunel/Naruto dejaron a Rias y a Akeno en la tierra, Miguel partió al cielo con Hinata e Izunel, como así se cambió el nombre, Izunel dijo estas palabras "mis padres me dieron ese nombre, pero solo recuerdo la traición que me dieron en vez de seguir cuidándome, no les odio, pero tampoco les quiero en mi vida, después de que todo esto acabe, pienso dar mi nombre de mis padres a al cielo y luego el nombre que me dio nuestro padre, estoy seguro de que quieren que me llamen por el nombre que decidió dios" dijo esas palabras y Miguel no podía estar de acuerdo con él, después de todo, la traición de sus padres fue la gota que colmó el vaso e hizo que se suicidará después, si no es por dios o por ellos, juraría que Izunel sería un chorlito cabeza hueca debido a la desatención o los maltratos, ese estúpido hombre, encima de que Izunel les contiene del monstruo Youkai, deja que su vejez le llegue a él y deja que los aldeanos hagan esas cosas con ellos, Hinata vio que todo el camino de Izunel estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y la asustaba, estaba con una cara de deprimido leve y algunas lágrimas se le notaban en el ojo, pero se negaban a bajar de él, Izunel estaba intentando hacer una presa en su ojo, Miguel vio también esto y dijo

"No te preocupes Izunel, tendrán su castigo correspondiente, ya que te ignoran completamente, hemos decidido hacer una cosa muy bonita, si de verdad se preocupaban por ti, o solo lo hicieron para saciar su soledad" dice Miguel

Izunel le miró extrañado, olvidándose de sus pensamientos malos, se preguntó que habían hecho los ángeles, para hacer tal cosa, estaba preocupado, no sabía si esto estaba bien o estaba mal

 **En Konoha (pasan siete años en el DXDverse)**

Era la graduación Genin de este año, Sarutobi había querido que Naruto fuese un gran ninja al servicio de la aldea como su padre lo fue un día, pero después de una charla con el consejo, él dejo a los muertos descansar en paz, el consejo le bloqueó otra vez impidiéndole que les parase de decir a la generación más joven sobre que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, con lo cual la generación más joven civil odio a Naruto como un demonio que era, según ellos, la generación más joven Shinobi, no le interesaba para nada el rubio pero se les notaba que tenían rencores, Sarutobi creció muy decepcionado por el pueblo

En un cementerio, más precisamente el cementerio de Konoha, tres luces se posaron en las tumbas de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, la tercera luz creó un cuerpo de una niña de trece años, pelirroja como Kushina, con la cara de ella aunque con los ojos azules celestes, las tumbas exploraron en una explosión muy suave y las tres figuras se abrazaron

"Minato ¿Qué hacemos aquí? nosotros estamos muertos" dice Kushina en pleno Shock

"No tengo ni idea, pero me alegro de que estemos aquí, como tu embarazo fue algo inesperado, quizás los ángeles nos hayan dado otra oportunidad" dice Minato eufórico

"Mami, papi, ¿estáis seguros de que esto es Konoha?" dice la pequeña

"Por supuesto Ayla, nosotros fuimos de aquí y aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, aun sigue mi cara en el monte Hokage, mira" dice Minato orgulloso, poco sabían que dentro de nada una gran tristeza les asolaría (y no soy poeta)

"Venga, vamos, tenemos que decirle esto al Hokage, se seguro que querrá vernos, y a nuestro bebé, seguro que Ayla quiere conocer a su hermanito" dice Kushina animando a Minato y a su hija,

"Mamá, Papá ¿tengo un hermano?" dice extrañando a los padres

"Por supuesto querida, ¿no te hablamos de él?" dice Minato esperando una afirmación, pero su ceño se frunció para cuando su hija le negó con la cabeza, los dos padres se miraron y fueron a la torre Hokage confundidos

 **En la torre del Hokage**

Sarutobi, estaba rezando, no a dios, no a kami, ni tampoco a los dioses Shintoistas, estaba rezando a una deidad que se supone que es del trabajo libre y liberador del dichoso enemigo que acosa a todo Kage,... el maldito papeleo

"S-S-S-Sarutobi-s-sama, hay alguien muy especial que quiere ver a usted y se va a alegrar de verles" dice la secretaria eufórica poco a poco subiendo el tono, cosa que extrañó al anciano, para cuando se abrió la puerta... bueno, digamos que su pipa se ha caído de la boca manchando el suelo

"¿Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero?" repetía a si mismo el Sandiame incapaz de pronunciar palabra, para agravar la situación, se encontró con una niña de trece años de edad, sería de la misma edad de Naruto, si estuviese con vida

"Bueno, se suponía que estábamos muertos, nuestra hija nació en el purgatorio años atrás, resucitamos porque el guardian del purgatorio nos dejó venir aquí para saludar a nuestro hijo, por otra parte nuestra hija, parece como si su espíritu fuese más maduro, lo cual es una sorpresa, ahora Naruto tendrá una nueva compañera de juegos" dice Minato encendiendo la ira de Sarutobi

"Minato, ¿crees de verdad que me trague eso?" dice Sarutobi de la manera más educada posible

"Sé que es difícil de tragar, pero es la pura verdad, ¿no nos habías visto morir en esa noche?" dice Minato y Sarutobi tuvo que asentir, aun con la turba mental, pero decidió creer a Minato, aun recordaba cuando los aldeanos profanaron las tumbas de Naruto y el yondaime, eso lo explicará más adelante

"Bueno, ¿Vas a llamar a nuestro hijo para que nos presentemos?" dice Kushina

"Es más os voy a llevar al lugar donde reside en este mismo momento" dice Sarutobi con una sonrisa, no podía esperar a ver las caras de estos tres cuando se lo presente, los otros tres le siguieron contentos pensando que esa sonrisa era de aceptación

 **En una zona del bosque de la muerte (más específicamente en el área donde siempre descansaba Naruto)**

"¿Naruto vive aquí?" dice sorprendida Kushina

"Por supuesto, después de un incidente Naruto se mudó aquí, no puedo esperara a ver vuestras reacciones cuando lo veáis" dice Hiruzen

"¿Qué incidente, señor tercero?" dice la pequeña Ayla

"Ya lo verás, pequeña, ya lo verás" dice enigmáticamente Sarutobi

Anduvieron por bastante tiempo por el bosque y encontraron una cabaña de madera de un solo cuarto, entraron y solo vieron una urna en donde se guardan las cenizas de algún muerto

"Ehhhh, Sandaime-sama, Naruto no está aquí" dice Ayla

"Por supuesto que está aquí, de hecho lo estáis viendo" dice Sarutobi confundiendo a los padres y a la niña

"Deje de hablar crípticamente, si mi Naru-chan hubiese descubierto un jutsu de hacerse invisible abría algún sonido, pero solo hay silencio" dice Kushina enfadada

"Para nada, está en la urna descansando" dice Sarutobi con sarcasmo que se notó muchísimo

Silencio

Silencio, por el cual era roto por una persona enfadada, véase a una Kushina intentando negar el hecho

"¿Es esto una broma?" dice Kushina con cara de preguntar algo serio

"No" responde secamente el tercer Hokage

Minato la cogió y en cuanto lo hizo se arrepintió de hacerlo, vio todo el sufrimiento de los ángeles al cogerla, oyó los gritos de su hijo pidiendo ayuda cuando era abusado por los aldeanos, cuando era aislado y torturado mentalmente, como cuando le abandonaron y el se tiró por la cima del monte Hokage, junto con una chica a la que Minato no había conocido jamás, el dejo cuidadosamente la urna en la mesa y lleno de rabia dijo

 _"¿Cómo se atreven"_ "¿como se atreven? "¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?" grita al final de decirlo más bajo a más alto

"¿Minato-kun, qué pasa?" dice Kushina aterrada por el significado de la ira de su marido y rezaba para que no sea cierto

"Lo olvidamos, Kushina, lo olvidamos y él se suicidó" dice llorando Minato

"Por fin sabéis la verdad" dice Hiruzen

"¿Alguien me ilumina, qué pasa?" dice Kushina

"Kushina, Naruto fue odiado por toda la aldea de viles comedores de poder en donde se encontraba, en cuanto a la chica que se suicidó con el, era la heredera Hyuuga, su padre, mandó ejecutar a todos los guardias que estuvieron a su cargo y no le quedó más remedio que nombrar a su hija Hanabi como la heredera al trono Hyuuga, Naruto recibió la mayor parte del odio de la aldea, el era como su desahogo de todo el odio que habían acumulado contra el Kyuubi, palizas, intentos de asesinato, torturas mentales, abusos, aislamiento, torturas físicas y eso solo en la vida cotidiana" informa Hiruzen y la madre junto a la pequeña se quedaron en completo Shock, las rodillas no las sostenían y las dos cayeron de rodillas a la vez llorando a mares al saber que ahora son ellos los que están vivos y Naruto y esa chica estaban muertos

Minato no se quedó de brazos cruzados, inmediatamente fue a la torre del Hokage ignorando completamente los comentarios o las miradas que estaba recibiendo con Hiruzen y su familia detrás, cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue llamar al consejo inmediatamente, iban a recibir un buen escarmiento de ellos

 **media hora después**

Todo el consejo estaba reunido con esta llamada inesperada, era el aniversario de la muerte del demonio y justamente era el 10 de octubre cuando murió, por lo tanto las celebraciones subieron como la espuma, todos estaban de fiesta, todos, civiles, Shinobis, niños, ancianos, todos, emborrachándose hasta más no poder, cantando hasta el amanecer, las mujeres actuaban más al estilo ramera, esperando dar a sus hombres placer para este día tan bello, en otras palabras para los ángeles... asquerosas bestias

"Sarutobi, ¿Porqué nos has interrumpido en la hora de la fiesta?" dice un concejal

"Eso es Hiruzen ¿qué motivos tienes para interrumpirnos en la celebración de la muerte del niño Kyuubi?" dice otro concejal, Hiruzen hizo lo que no se esperaba nadie, se levantó y

 **PAF**

 **PAF**

Pegó dos bofetadas a los concejales tirándolos al suelo y dijo "Volvéis a faltarme el respeto y la próxima será una ejecución privada con Ibiki y Anko divirtiéndose con vosotros, eso no es todo, después de la ejecución, todos vuestros bienes serán confiscados a Konoha ¡¿ME HABÉIS ENTENDIDO?!" grita serio Hiruzen y los concejales se aterraron

"Hiru-Hokage-sama, no pude hacer eso, recuerde que somos los consejeros" dice Homura Mikotado, corrigiéndose, sabiendo que si le falta el respeto ahora, lo lamentaría

"¿Y? ¿eso tiene que importarme? para empezar yo soy el puto Hokge, segundo te estás metiendo con la máxima autoridad en Konoha, y tercero, si quiero declararle la guerra a alguien, puedo, si quiero destruir media Konoha, puedo, si quiero matar a todo el mundo, puedo, así que baje ese tono de víctima conmigo y siéntese" dice peligrosamente Hiruzen, Homura no dijo nada y se sentó, el consejo Shinobi sonrió pensando claramente 'está de vuelta el verdadero dios Shinobi' mientras los civiles pensaban '¿desde cuando Sarutobi obtiene este impulso?'

"Ahora el punto a encontrarme, por favor, Sheena, deje pasar a los de fuera" dice y la señorita abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a unos personajes de los que nunca se esperarían en miles de años

"NO PUEDE SER, YONDAIME-SAMA, ¡¿ES USTED?!" grita el concejal Haruno

"Si, en carne y vida" dice el Yondaime pero había mucho veneno y odio en su voz, tanto que se estremecieron los civiles, pero fueron tan ciegos que no pudieron ver más allá de su querido Yondaime

"ESTO ES GENIAL, HAY QUE CELEBRARLO, VAMOS A COMUNICÁRSELO AL PUEBLO ENTERO" ese error costaría la vida de los civiles, para empezar el Yondaime levantó un instinto asesino que tembló todos el mundo, después se teletransportó al civil y con un golpe poderoso le hundió la cabeza en la pared

"Silencio ahora mismo" dice Minato en voz de ultratumba, todo el mundo se estremeció, y no dijeron nada más "Ahora voy a poner en mi posición de Hokage de nuevo, y mi primer decreto es que el consejo civil ya no va a tener ni voz ni voto en estos asuntos Shinobi, podrá informar sobre el estado de la aldea económicamente, pero sobre asuntos de guerra nos encargamos los Shinobis, está escrito por el Daiymo oficial de este país así que ya podéis decir adiós al poder que querías en estos momentos"

Todo el consejo civil entró en alboroto, los tres ancianos ampliaron sus ojos en shock, gran parte de su poder se iría a la mierda porque se basaba en el consejo civi, para impartir sus órdenes, sin esto, solo serían figuras de adorno

"Eso es ridículo, Minato, no puedes hacer eso" grita indignado Danzo

 **Scrash**

Danzo voló hacia una pared cortesía de Minato y después que se reincorporó, Minato lo agarró del cuello y dijo "Yo no soy Hiruzen, así que a mi me hablas con respeto o verás la amenaza tan simple que te dio solo será comparada a un infierno por mi amenaza, ¿lo has entendido claro?" pregunta Minato sarcásticamente, no le importaba si lo había entendido a no

"Ahora, el consejo civil, va a explicarme como fue que mi hijo fue tratado como un demonio en vez de como un héroe como pedí" dice Minato, el consejo civil, miró confundido "pista por vuestra ineptitud: tiene tres marcas en la cara a cada lado" el consejo civil cayó en la cuenta

"IMPOSIBLE, EL NIÑO DEMONIO NO PUEDE SER HIJO DE NUESTRO AFAMADO YONDAIME"

 **Pum**

Un golpe en la cabeza dejó inconsciente al civil que dijo eso "¿alguien más quiere negarlo?" era más una advertencia que una pregunta, pero todo el mundo negó rotundamente "Qué lastima, pensé que iba a repartir más" todos el mundo excepto el anterior Hokage y el consejo Shinobi se quedó con caras de palo, sin embargo no hizo nada "Ahora tengo una pregunta que haceros y quiero que las respondáis bien, si no, enviaré a mis AMBU mientras dormís y hará que os acuchillen veinte veces en la espalda y haré que os tuerzan el cuello a ángulos inhumanos, ¿habéis entendido?" todo el mundo asintió "¿Cómo es que mi hijo, no está enterrado junto a mi tumba, si no que está en una urna, hecho cenizas, y por si fuese poco aislada de la sociedad?" preguntó con mucho peligro el Hokage

Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo pero Hiruzen alzó la mano, y en ese instante el consejo intentó correr a las puertas solo para ver que estaban siendo detenidos por Shikaku Nara con su sombra

"¿Si, Sandaime-sama?" pide el Hokage

"Permita que te ilumine Minato, estos imbéciles profanaron la tumba diciendo que no era digno de estar al lado del afamado Yondaime-sama, cogieron el cuerpo, y por la noche junto a unos AMBU que deberían de estar vigilando, lo colgaron por la punta de uno de tus mechones en tu cabeza del monumento Hokage, y eso no es todo, había un cartel atado en la lengua y mostrado a todo el mundo en letras gigantes que decía:

 **'Este es el zorro hipócrita demonio llorón, quién se creía que era el más fuerte de los bijuus, terminó siendo reducido por un humano salvador y murió suicidado por los pequeños castigos que le hacían'**

Kushina no aguantó más y se dirigió al consejo civil, estos en pánico gritaron

"NO NOS MATE HOKAGE-SAMA, SOMOS SUS FIELES SERVIDORES"

"NO MERECE LA PENA MATARNOS AHORA, TOTAL YA ESTÁ MUERTO"

"PERDÓNANOS HOKAGE-SAMA"

Eran los gritos de súplica de los civiles, pero Kushina dijo "Me resulta familiar esta escena, mi Naru-chan suplicaba para por lo menos dejarle en paz, pero los muy bestias siguieron atizándole hasta llegar medio muerto, os diré una cosa, él no se suicidó porque si, los ángeles intervinieron en este caso" dice y los civiles estaban confundidos, pero unas cadenas de oro entraron por el recto de los civiles saliiéndose por el vientre de estos dándoles una muerte horrible

Luego se dirigieron a los ancianos que estos también estaban confundidos por como dijeron eso "¿Hokage-sama, que quería decir que los ángeles intervinieron?" dice el concejal Homura,

Pero una luz se hizo en la habitación, todos miraron al recién llegado con caras confundidas, el recién llegado tenía el pelo rubio, ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas en cada lado, tenía una falda de hierro flexible de adamantio, el metal más duro, tenaz y hermoso que conoció una vez la tierra, llevaba una armadura de adamantio con detalles de azul y de oro, lo más sorprendente era que tenía doce alas azules en su espalda y bastante grandes, el chico parecía de diecisiete años, no traía cara de juegos

"Vaya, así que nos volvemos a encontrar gente de _Konoha"_ escupió la palabra de Konoha con tanto veneno que todos se estremecieron, cuando el niño vio la masacre, simplemente hizo una mueca de asco y se dirigió al Hokage que aun seguía con la cara tapada debido a que el resplandor no ha cesado, el ángel rubio guardó sus alas y se dirigió al grupo "Así que eso es lo que hicieron cuando me enterrasteis, ya sabía yo que no podías ser aliados de la humanidad, sois monstruos, eso es lo que sois, no es que me importe siempre lo habéis sido" dice con voz calmada pero enrabietada Naruto

"¿N-Naruto?" dice el Sandaime

"Me llamo Izunel, yo no que quien es ese Naruto" dice el ángel llamado Izunel convocando una silla y sentándose en el centro de la sala

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que dijo, ¿acaso no quería ser de la sangre del Yondaime como lo eran muchos los que lo deseaban?, para aclarar dudas el ángel levantó la mano

"No me malinterpretéis, es solo que no quiero saber nada de ellos, incluido el nombre que me pusieron, ya que el en cielo puedes cambiar de nombre si tus padres no te han criado bien, o no te han criado" dice Izunel

"P-Pero h-hijo" dice su madre intentando detener las lágrimas

"Perdiste el derecho de llamarme así justo cuando me olvidaste en este infierno, yo creía que seguirías a mi lado pasase lo que pasase, pero no que me abandonarías justo cuando tu pequeña niña nació, que a propósito ¿dónde está? bueno, eso no importa demasiado, lo que importa es que he venido aquí, para decidir el destino de Konoha" dice Izunel y todos se tensaron

"¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir eso? ¿dios?" dice enojado Danzo, **Flash,** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" grita el vejestorio al sentir un haz de luz incarse en su carne y hacerle sangrar hasta que se derrumbó, los AMBU alertados se pusieron en posición para defender a uno de los del consejo

"AMBU, vuelvan a sus posiciones y no hagan nada" dice Minato y los demás ancianos gritaron "¡¿porqué, el asesinó a uno de los nuestros, es justo para meterle en la cárcel ya?!" gritaron llenos de codicia los viejos

"No se merece nada, ese hombre tiene el alma más podrida que jamas haya visto, he visto los errores y la calamidad humana que ha cometido, en estos tiempos los AMBU 'raíz' no han intervenido por la sencilla razón de que mis hermanos los han asesinado y enviado a purgatorio, para que sean lavados de la injusticia de sus vidas, y para responder a la pregunta de esa vieja focha podrida, es la siguiente: 'yo no soy mi padre, pero tampoco soy mi hermano, los dos a la vez me enviaron para hacer justicia en esta tierra con el espíritu santo'"

Todos se quedaron de piedra al haber asesinado a toda esa gente y Koharu llena de rabia grito "¡Porqué lo has hecho, ese ejercito nos venía genial para defendernos, ahora estamos muy vulnerables a los ataques enemigos!"

"¿Ejercito? ¿de qué demonios habla concejal Koharu? yo no di la orden de llevar a cabo la raíz, es más la cancelé en cuanto subió al trono por primera vez" dice Minato de manera peligrosa

Danzo logró incorporarse a pesar de el daño en su hombro, su brazo vendado ya era inútil y se separó del cuerpo, para cuando Izunel se dirigió a él para ver el brazo se impresionó de lo que vio, había diez ojos en el brazo implantados y luego a base de el hombro estaba una cara que era claramente del primer Hokage, Danzo intentó huir, pero Izunel fue más rápido y le esposó el único brazo a los hombros y las piernas con esposas de luz y conectadas, el cayó al suelo, para no poder levantarse más

"Danzo Shimura, por crímenes cometidos a la naturaleza humana misma, y por crear esta calamidad humana eres condenado a morir en el fuego purificador del infierno" Izunel chasqueó los dedos y un fuego blanco emergió en el cuerpo de Danzo soltando inhumanos gritos de dolor

Los otros concejales, Shinobis y Hokages, estaban callados toda la reunión para ver el cuerpo de Danzo quemado y convertido en cenizas, y los consejeros del Hokage les pasó lo mismo que le pasó a su compañero, al final los tres solo quedaron cenizas en el lugar donde estaban, justo cuando vino Jiraiya

"Sensei, tengo una gran noticia que dar-le" dice saliendo de la ventana viendo a Naruto en ropa rara y armadura y a Minato y Kushina, con la niña en brazos respondió "Vaya, veo que se han enterado" dice Jiraiya al ver a Naruto más crecido, cielo santo, parecía una copia carbón de Minato

"¿Qué ibas a decir? Jiraiya-san" dice Izunel en voz no muy amigable, no sabía quién era pero si sabía su nombre por como se hablaba

"¿Cómo estás vivo?" dice Jiraiya tartamudeando

"Historia larga que no vas a entender, ni tu ni nadie, tengo una reunión importante con mi prometida y tengo que volver, yo ya hice justicia aquí, es el momento de que tu, Minato Namikaze, empieces a tomar las riendas de tu pueblo" dice Izunel, haciendo asentir al Hokage, pero en si tenía daño en su corazón porque no lo aceptaba como padre, quizás por haberle sellado el Kyuubi en su interior, qué equivocado estaba, pero Izunel, no se lo iba a recriminar, no le importaba en absoluto, sacando sus doce alas voló a la ventana y dijo

"Volveremos a encontrarnos a mi regreso cuarta sombra de fuego" y se tiró por la ventana, para cuando todos miraron, no había nadie, tan solo un resplandor

"¿Qué ha pasado?" dice Tsume, todo ha ido tan deprisa que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la historia, se ha perdido completamente en ella

"Os lo explicaré, pero no ahora, mi familia a pasado por mucho este día, nos reuniremos mañana a la misma hora" dice Minato y todos asintieron, todavía un poco confusos

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, lo he hecho un poco la trama muy rápida, pero porque la mayor trama se va a disputar en el DXDverse, es por hacerlo más ligero, bueno, tengo que ir a cenar y después a la cama que mañana curro, que paséis unos felices días hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, hasta luego, ah, casi se me olvida, no os olvidéis comentar positivo, si es negativo mejor no comentéis, aunque será ignorado**


End file.
